


All of you

by thewightknight



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Goodbye, Sarah!And remember, fair maiden – should you need us?I need you, Hoggle.You do?I don’t know why, but every now and again in my life, for no reason at all, I need you. All of you.You do? Well, why didn’t you say so?





	All of you

**Author's Note:**

> [crossposted from tumblr](https://thewightknightwrites.tumblr.com/post/175649641285/all-of-you)

All of you. 

She didn’t realize what she’d said, what it meant until much later. Not until she’d changed into her nightgown and curled up in her canopy bed. Not until a rustle at the window drew her attention and she saw it – the white owl hovering outside her window.

He waited for her in the garden, ivoried lace washed new in the moonlight, tattered sleeves trailing across the stone bench.

“You. You I don’t need.”

“But you do, Sarah. You do. You just don’t know it, yet.”

She turned her back on him and walked away. 

“Remember,” he called after her.

 

Years later, she did. After her own children were grown and gone, with so many miles between them. After the world had changed, become colder and uglier than she could ever have imagined. She sat in what once had been a nursery in a grand home, in a rocking chair that had seen better days, listening to the creak of weathered timbers and the moan of wind through the attic. She held in her arms an old stuffed bear with a ribbon once red, clutching it to her chest as she rocked back in forth.

“It’s okay, Lancelot. Everything will be okay.”

Rising, she crossed the room to the old crib. She laid the bear on the worn mattress, smoothing her fingers across its threadbare forehead.

“He was right, you know.”

The moon shone through the cracked glass of the window, bathing everything in silver. Standing before it, she whispered, “I wish ….” Her voice trembled as she reached out, tracing the outline of the moon on the glass above her head. 

“I wish,” she started again, her voice more firm. “I wish the goblin king would come …”

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed outside the window. A wind blew through the room, ruffling the tattered curtains and rattling the bars of the crib.

“I wish the goblin king would come and take me away. Right … now.”

And silence fell. Expected. Familiar. As familiar as the silhouette that rose before her.

“Sarah.”

He looked as she remembered. Not the first time she’d seen him, but the last. Softened, tired, worn and threadbare, just like Lancelot.

“You were right. I do still need you.”

A crystal ball appeared in his hand. It swayed back and forth before her. When he tossed it into the air she stepped forward, reaching out for it. This time it didn’t burst in her hand, no mere soap bubble to dissipate in front of her eyes. Instead, inside, she saw a ballroom full of people, dancing in their gowns and suits, laughing and swaying.

The clock struck midnight, in time with the beating of wings. 

When the last chime fell silent the room stood empty. Moonlight fell in stripes across the floor, broken by the sway of the curtains. Weathered timbers creaked and wind moaned through the attic. And somewhere in the distance, music played.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
